


The Rightful King

by yukkueri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Lee Taeyong, Demon/Human Relationships, Family Drama, Family Feels, Half-Human, M/M, Post Mpreg, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Mark was the son of King Chittaphon and Johnny. He was known as the prince of Neo Kingdom.His parents wanted him to be a great ruler like his great ancestors..Until he found out a secret his family had been hiding for many years...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Missing King; Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Thank u for choosing this story ❤ this story is inspired by STVFOE. I hope you enjoy this story 💚

Who was he?

The thought ran through Marks' head. 

.

His family had forbidden him to go into one of the locked rooms down the palace. 

The door was old, and dusty. It had a huge, metal lock on the door and a sign to stay away. Mark, being the curious teenager he was used a little bit of magic to bust the door open.....

Which ended up in him destroying the whole entrance.

Let's pray that his father wouldn't find out.

"Woah..."

There, he stood in a room filled with potraits of the past kings of Neo Kingdom. "Why haven't I seen this place before?"

There, he saw his ancestors.

They all look powerful and magnificent. He could almost feel their strong magical force piercing through him eventhough they were just... potraits.

"Look!"He yelled to himself, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "It's Great Grandfather Yunho!"He laughed, pointing at the man sitting on his throne, holding his sacred weapon close.

The boy continued to stroll down the room

Until one potrait caught his eye.

It was placed further away from the others, the dim light was the only thing that made the huge image visible.

With curiosity, Mark approached the huge picture that was poorly hung onto the wall.

It was ripped apart, splattered with paint and a sword piercing through the ruined painting. He could only make the image of a mischievous smile and delicate eyes.

His eyes fell down to the description below the mess.

TRAITOR

Mark scrunched his nose. The name was scratched out, replacing it with the word "Traitor" written in red.

The "traitor" had no history. Nothing. No name, no birthdate, not even any small information about him. All he read was "He is a traitor! He put us all in great danger! He deserves to be damned in hell."

.  
.  
.

The next thing he knew, he was going to dig up the secrets that his family have kept throughout hundreds of years.


	2. Mysterious Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had horns and a tail...  
He was no threat..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! like i said, i updated the chapter sooner :) thanks for staying tune! ily all! 
> 
> i apologize for any errors

Ten stepped into the dusty room. 

After scolding his only child, he went to the huge room with a sigh escaping his lips. He traced the frames slowly with his fingers, looking up at the faces of all the mighty leaders of Neo.

He stopped his steps before going any further.

His eyes turned to the picture before him. It was destroyed completely. 

It's been so long...

Ten could only give a sympathetic smile towards the destructed picture. He extended his hand to reach the dusty and rooting frame.

"I'm sorry..."

.

Mark groaned, rubbing his left ear and grumbling profanities.

His father found him walking around the "forbidden" room, which made Ten so furious and dragged him out by pinching his poor ear. He got his ears and head stuffed with scoldings and warnings from his father as he told Mark to stay away and never step into said place again.

"It's just a room with some paintings, what's so forbidden about that?" Mark mumbled, making his way through the crowd in Neo.

"Hey!" He recognized the loud voice coming through the crowd. He stood still, turning to the back only to see Donghyuck and Jeno squeezing their way through the people and stumbling towards the prince.

Donghyuck and Jeno were siblings. They were the sons of the head chef of the palace, Doyoung.

"Mark, we found the place."Jeno whispered, a grin plastered on his face.

Mark gave them a questioning look before his narrow eyes widen in realization. 

"You're kidding."

Donghyuck snorted, "You wish."

.

There, they stood infront of the old, rotting building. 

There stood the building of an old school. The walls were filled with filth and the metal gates were rusty. The place was filled with weeds and trees, making it obvious that it had been abandoned so many years ago.

"Let's get in." Hyuck suggested, which made both Mark and Jeno turn to him in disbelief.   
"Are you freaking crazy? Have you heard of what happened to people that came here?!"Jeno hissed, giving the other boy a look.

Mark knew what Jeno is pointing at.

The people in the kingdom often spread stories about the "monster" living inside the abandoned building. Many passers have heard the monsters' groans and moans, sometimes hearing his bloodcurdling screams. Many of them warned their kids not to go in the woods or anywhere near the building.

Cold sweat trickled down Marks' forehead, glaring slightly at Hyuck. 

The younger could only offer them a smug look. 

Hyuck smirked, pushing the creaking gate before entering the front. Before he could go further inside, Mark grabbed his hand. "Hyuck,"He began,"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Is the almighty prince scared?"The younger taunted, turning his body fully towards Mark and crossed his arms. "Mark, you know they're just rumors."Hyuck started, "Plus, you have magic to protect you. Unlike us."Hyuck pointed out. The prince could only sigh, Donghyuck was unbelievable.

Mark was silent.

He thought for a while.

What if the monster was real?

What if he fail to cast a spell and defend himself?

What if the monster will catch him and make him its' next dinner?

What if...

"Come on, Mark. It'll be fun!" With that, Hyuck grabbed Marks' arm before dragging him inside, followed by Jeno.

.

.

"Gross.."Hyuck mumbled, wincing at the walls covered with moss and dirt. The younger had been clinging onto Jeno, visibly terrified by the dark and the silent place.

Mark got his spell book out, clutching it tightly to his chest as they try to find their way out.

It felt like hours since they got stuck inside the rotting building. It was like a maze and it was driving him and his friends insane.

Mark groaned.

He quickly flipped his book open, trying to seek for a portal spell that would take them home immediately.

He aggressively turned the pages, almost ripping them.

"Woah, kid calm down!" With that, he felt instant relief. It was Taeil, the gaurdian of the spell book. The man took form of a small man, he was as big as a wine glass. "Good timing, Taeil I-"

He was cut off when he heard a groan and a cry, which made Hyuck jump in shock and fright. "What the hell was that?!"

Mark turned to Taeil in question, before making his way down the dark hall.  
"Mark- Mark Suh don't you fucking go there!"Hyuck hissed, still clinging onto Jeno for dear life.   
"Mark, this isn't the time to do whatever crazy bullshit you're about to do!"Jeno warned, but it failed to stop the young prince.

As Mark disappeared into the darkness, Jeno and Hyuck stare at each other in fear.

"Mark.....?"

It was silent.

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"MARKK!!!!!!!!!!"

Jeno and Hyuck quickly made a dash into the dark, ignoring the loud noises they were making as they trip and fall into a dim lit room.

There, sat Mark on the floor. His eyes were wide as he stared at the messy and torn curtains infront of him, "What the fuck you scared-"  
Hyuck was immediately cut off when Jeno covered his lips with his palm. 

Their eyes fixed on the messed curtains before Mark stood up, reaching out towards the curtains cautiously before finding himself tackled to the ground, a strong grip around his throat.

He tried to pry the strong hands around his neck, his eyes blurred and the little amount of light wasn't helping him at all.

Jeno and Hyuck were seen trying to pry the creature off him, in which they failed.

Mark struggled, before grabbing a nearby pot and smashing it onto the creatures' head. 

The creature screeched, holding his head before backing off. Mark panted, grabbing his spell book before sitting up to see the creature better.

He was speechless when he saw what was before him.

Those delicate eyes..

It was a boy, not older than him, standing infront of him and holding his head in pain.

Mark noticed the boy had horns and a tail, which he assumed was...Real..

"What are-"

"Who..W-who are you?! What do y-you seek for?!"The boy screamed, glaring at the prince with much rage.

"W-woah we're not here to hurt you, w-we're just-"

The boy whimpered, crouching onto the grounf before letting out sobs."G-get out.."  
"N-no listen-"  
"GET OUT!"  
"LISTEN TO ME!"

Mark yelled, gasping before covering his mouth. The sobbing boy became quiet, his eyes focusing on Mark with such... sorrow.

"I-I.. We can help you.."Mark offered, "It's not safe here."He said softly, afraid that he might terrify the poor boy. 

"I-I'm Mark Suh, the Prince of Neo."He introduced himself, reaching his hand out towards the boy. Said boy backed off slightly, staring at Marks' hand in curiousity.

Jeno and Hyuck turned to each other before staring at Mark. 

"Trust me, we won't hurt you."Mark said, offering him the most sincere smile  
The boy could only wipe his tears. Jeno and Hyuck were speechless when he saw the boy reaching out and grabbing Marks' hand.

.

"Nana.."

"What?"Mark turned towards the boy, a questioning look on his face. 

The boy looked up at him, his expression blank.

"My name is Nana.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay nana is finally in the story!  
keep updated on what will happen next!
> 
> peace✌🏻


	3. Untold History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the Ruler of Caliginous Dimension,  
Avenging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with the story 😅❤ i hv like so much free time ay ✌🏻 im still digging stuff to connect the stories nsksnxkssjcjd 
> 
> i apologize for errors 
> 
> thank you!
> 
> edit: I EDITED THIS CHAPTER

"Are you sure we won't get caught? I mean.. Kibum takes really good care of his crystals." Wooseok whispered, trying to catch up onto Yuto.

Said man was already making his way up the cold and shimmering crystal prisons. There, many recognizable faces were stored. Imprisoned. It was disgusting.

"Don't worry."He finally sounded, lessening the worries from the younger. "I'm sure Kibum isn't aware of our presence here."He murmured, eyeing his steps.

The crystals were narrow, unbreakable, indestructible and slippery. It was more difficult than he thought.  
"Where is it?"He groaned, impatient. It had been hours since they've been looping around the place. Wooseok gave Yuto a look, before stepping onto another narrow step. The younger slightly lost his balance before looking up the tall shimmering prison cell.

"Yuto..."He whispered, "I found him..."

.  
.

Nana hid from the group of children, sitting down beside the huge tree not so far from the orphanage.

Mark had sent him to an orphanage further away from his.... home? He didn't know if it was home. After all, he grew up there with no one to take care of him.

He believed that his parents didn't want him. 

He couldn't blame them anyway.

Look at him. Horns..a tail.. What kind of being was he? A demon was his only guess. He sighed, leaning onto the tree with little sighs escaping his lips.

"Nana? Nana!"

He ignored the calls. He knew the old lady didn't like him anyway, judging from the looks she gave her when Mark introduced him and asked her to give him proper shelter and care.

He heard what humans say about him. He was a curse, his kind was NOT welcomed in their dimension. 

Which lead him to question himself, how?  
How did he get here?  
If he was an unwanted creature to step foot in their world, then how did he find himself ended up in Neo?  
What happened in the other dimension? Where demons like him are suppose to live..

He shook his head from his thoughts.

Nana shouldn't worry much, right? He was just a lost creature in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

The young boy stood up from his sitting position, dusting the dirt off his clothes before returning inside the old building. The sounds of kids giggling and talking filled his ears. He didn't have to worry, Mark was going to visit him again tomorrow...

Mark..

Mark Suh....

There's something off...

.  
.

Mark snuck around the castle, trying to seek for his parents but they weren't anywhere on the palace grounds.

He questioned the gaurds, the maids and even the chefs. No one knew where Johnny and Ten were, and no one dared to question their presence.

"Dadd?? Fatherrr??"He whined, getting tired and sick of searching for said parents. "Dadd-"He was cut off when he heard Ten and Johnny yelling inside their empty dining room.  
"-you worry too much!"Johnny reassured, in which Ten responded with a groan.  
"Your son literally snuck into that room without any of us knowing! The former King, my FATHER, told me to keep Mark away from that room until I pass my throne down to him!"

This was interesting.

"What's wrong with him finding out about this early? There's nothing wrong at all!"  
"John, I promised my father that he shouldn't be aware of Yutas' existence!"

Yuta......

Who?

"My father never told me why..He only told me the things he did...The things only King Changmin knew."Ten murmured, "The things he did to the kingdom..."

Mark froze.

King Changmin? Great grandfather Changmin?But who was Yuta? Not even in the Neo Archives existed anyone named Yuta. 

This made the young boy question himself and his family.

There's something his father is hiding from him.

Mark was lost in his thoughts, he was drowning himself in them. Because of this, he didn't notice his parents approaching.

"Mark!"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts when he was eye to eye with his father. Tens' expression showed true horror, meanwhile Johnny was calm and stoic. The eldest of them only nodded, leaving both Ten and Mark alone in the empty and cold hallway with silence eating them.

"M-Mark did you.."

"Yuta? Who's Yuta? What does he have anything to do with Great Grandfather Changmin?" Mark narrowed his eyes, making his father tremble.  
Ten avoided Marks' eyes, looking out the window before darting back at his beloved son. 

"M-Mark.."Ten started, putting both his hands on the boys' shoulders. "Listen.. I wasn't..I didn't want you to know about this..About anything until-"

"Ten!"Johnnys' voice boomed through the hallway, which made both of them flinch. "John, this isn't the time-"  
"Your majesty..." Hendery, one of Tens' most respected soldiers and friend, rushed beside them with worry being scribbled on his face.

"....He's back."

Ten choked on his saliva, horrified. "H-Him? Y-Yuto?"  
"Apparently Minho caught him and his helper in the crystal dimension. He was trying to break one of the prisom crystals." Hendery explained, clearing his throat.  
"Where is he now?"  
"Outside the palace. You should hurry, Kibum and Minho are waiting for you and His Majesty, King John to arrive."Hendery murmured, "..He is requesting for your presence."

.  
.

There was he.

Yuto Adachi.

He was held firmly as he kneeled on the ground beside Wooseok. The younger male trembled, grunting in protest.

That's when Yuto spoke without lifting his head up.

"Chittaphon, King of Neo."

Ten shivered at the deep and cold voice. It's been hundreds of years since he has seen Yuto.

"Adachi Yuto, the immortal ruler of the caliginous dimension."Ten started. puffing his chest, trying to look intimidating. His voice however, gave away the fear and regret he held inside him.

"How?"Ten croaked, "How are you alive? I t-thought-"  
"This isn't the time to discuss about the war, Ten."Yuto grumbled, shaking the firm grip away from his shoulders before standing up, breaking the cuffs holding both his wrists captive. 

Ten stumbled back, taking out his sacred weapon,his phlong, instantly."Why did you try to break the crystal prison containing one of the most cruel beings that ever existed in the universe?"  
"That's very mean way to address one of my friends."Yuto stated, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you so afraid anyways? He vowed to never come back to Neo after all this kingdom has done to him."

Ten was speechless, he stood there. 

"I-I call the darkness..unto me.."

Yuto rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."

"From deepest depths of earth and sea.."Ten trembled, "F-From ancient evils awoken..b-break the o-one that can't be broken.."

Yuto stepped closer to Ten as the shorter male stiffened. Yuto smirked, raising his arm-

"NO!"  
"Wh-"

Mark jumped into the scene, trying to shove Yuto away from his father. Ten widened his eyes in horror before grabbing his son and forgetting about the spell.  
"Mark! What are you doing?! Get inside the palace!"  
"No! Dad, he was trying to-"  
"Inside! Now!"  
"Dad, I-"

"Mark."

Johnnys' voice made Mark tremble, as the boy scurried off. Yuto raised his eyebrows in interest before a smile crept onto his face.  
"We're done here."Yuto said, stepping away from Ten. "It was nice seeing you again, Ten." Yuto mumbled, before leaving the palace grounds.

.

"Are you crazy?! Did you purposely tried to get yourself killed?!"Ten shouted as Mark put his head down in shame.  
"D-dad he was trying to hurt you-"  
"So? I'm not getting younger, Mark! What would your grandfather say when he knows you're dead because of Yuto?!"  
"Who cares of what Grandfather Qian says?! He's DEAD!"Mark yelled back, gasping when he realized the words being realeased. Ten turned to him, horrified as tears began streaming down his cheeks.  
"Mark-"  
"I'm tired of this dad! You've been hiding so many things from me, I don't know whether you trust me or not!"  
"Mark, listen to me-"  
The younger male shook his head before taking off, "MARK!" His father yelling his name was the only thing he remembered before running to wherever his legs are taking him.

He doesn't understand what was happening.

Meanwhile in the crystal dimension, a prison cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope it isnt too confusing


	4. Lost War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archives told lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited the previous chapter. you can check it out
> 
> i apologize for the errors!

Mark stumbled, kneeling onto the ground. He wanted to cry but no tears were shed. 

The young prince stood up before collapsing back onto the cold ground again. He had no more energy to deal with anything. He was tired. His mind was a haze.

In a few days, No, a few hours. Everything was a mess. His father was an emotional mess and the return of Yuto didn't build any comfort in him. According to Taeil, the kingdom had been in disarray since his grandfather, Kun, had lost his life in a war a few hundreds of years ago. 

This.. Made him question the war.

How had his grandfather lost a war? Wasn't he supposed to be one of the greatest warriors? Who did he lose to?

Mark quickly took his spell book out and called Taeil for a small...Interview.

.

"No."

"Oh c'mon!"Mark whined, shaking the small man slightly. Taeil grumbled, trying to pry Marks' fingers off his body and struggled. The young prince pouted, making Taeil let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, kid."  
"You'll tell me then?"Marks' eyes shone with glee as he quickly let the man go and kneeled infront of the book, the moonlight illuminating the dark forest.  
"I'll tell you what you really want to know, what the Neo Archives won't answer and what your father wouldn't tell."Taeil cleared his throat, "I have to be honest with you, Mark. The Neo Archives are filled with lies about your family." Taeil stared into his eyes in concern. 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. Lies? The Archives wouldn't lie... right? He has studied the Archives, learned about his family's history and even inherited the ancient spell book that was passed on from generations... Yet, the archives told lies? Impossible. The Archives were made only to tell the true history of Neo and everything that had happen.

"I have been with your family for generations."Taeil said, sitting on the book and turned away from Mark with a sigh. "I-"  
"Tell me about the Archives." Mark cut in, suddenly interested in the Neo Archives.

Taeil became silent.

"Kid, you're so desperate."  
"Taeil, please. I have studied and read the Neo Archives just to be informed that they're.. lies? I don't believe you."  
The small man rolled his eyes and stood up, crossing his arms. "Ever wonder why Yuta wasn't stated in the Archives and why his chapter in the spell book is prohibited to use?"

Mark snapped his fingers, "Yuta!"He exclaimed, "Yes, who is Yuta?"  
"Yuta..."

.  
.

Yuto fixed his glove, staring out the window. His gaze fixed onto the flaming, warm and dark kingdom. Only the burning hellfire illuminating the dark kingdom. 

"Your stories end up so sadly in the end.."Yuto started, tracing the dusty window. Yuto sighed, it's been such a long time since he visited this deserted place. The fine kingdom of demonic and monstrous beings. The kingdom of hellfire. 

Yuto grumbled, grabbing his staff before turning to Wooseok. "We're going back to Neo."Yuto said, making Wooseok turn to him in shock. "What? Yuto, I thought you didn't want to..."  
"The new prince has caught my eye. Plus.. I have unfinished business with King Chittaphon." Yuto chuckled, caressing his chest slightly. 

.  
.

Mark knocked on the door of his parents' bedroom, expecting Johnny to come up to the door and ask him to leave them be. He waited, only to be pulled inside by his father. "D-dad-"  
"I-I'm sorry, Mark.."Ten croaked, holding his son close. "I've hidden so much from you.. from the family.."Ten confessed.

Mark became quiet, "No...dad..It's okay.."He pulled away, holding onto his fathers' arms. "I-I wanted to apologize..."Mark mumbled, "For what I said..I was such a jerk. I knew how important Grandfather Kun was to you.."He stated, "I-I should've thought before talking back to you like that..I'm sorry.."Mark murmured, "I-I understand i-if you're angry at me. I deserve-"

Ten could only craddle his sons' face, a mournful smile decorating his thin lips. "I would never be angry at you, Mark. I was once like you, always in such a bolshie mood." Ten started, "You don't need to apologize, Mark. You're right.. I need to move on.."He sighed, letting his arms fall beside him before turning away.

"But Yuto..."

"Adachi Yuto is a threat towards the kingdom. Knowing that he lives is alarming."Mark shot his head up, "Dad..Is it alright if I ask you something?"  
"Anything, Mark."  
"Dad..Who is Yuto?"

"Yuto..He is the immortal prince of the caliginous kingdom." Ten stated, "Hundreds of years ago, our kind had been in a long-lasting war with his tribe." Ten continued, "He...He was the one who had taken your grandfathers' life." Mark fell into silence. "W-when I was 18..I had to lead our kingdom to face him in the war. I casted a spell, a forbidden spell, just to defeat him. I was desprate to the fact that I had put our family and our kingdom in danger."

This.. was interesting. Mark bit his tongue, but he couldn't resist asking.

"The forbidden spell.....was it from Yuta?"

He had never seen Ten snap his head towards him that fast before.

.

"Where is he?!" Kibum screamed through the silent walls of the crystal prison, making both Ryeowook and Jongin flinch.

"Who?"

Kibum glared at Jongin slightly, making the male shudder before realizing what he had meant. "Wait, I thought he couldn't-"  
"Well he did and he had escaped!"Kibum groaned in frustration, pulling on his hair.  
"That's impossible! The crystals are indestructible!" Ryeowook cut in, pulling Jongin away from Kibums' reach. 

Kibum screamed in anger, stepping onto one of his crystals before glaring onto the tallest prison cell before smirking. "I think I know where he went, boys."

With that, Kibum snapped his fingers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He ran through the thick woods, panic filled his mind as he slowed down, sitting by one of the big trees. 

He had managed to escape, a small smile appeared on his lips.

After hundreds of years, he had finally, FINALLY, escaped from the hell he had put in by his "husband". 

He got back up, groaning slightly at the pain on his ankle. "Dang it.."He grumbled, walking slowly out of the thick forest.

His eyes caught onto a small, shimmering light further out from the forest. 

Neo.

He was in Neo.

He felt relief for the first time before making his way to the bright-lit kingdom

"Neo..I'm back."He whispered, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading 💚

**Author's Note:**

> you reached to the end! thank you! i will update the next chapter sooner ❤💚 make sure to keep up with the updates 🍀 
> 
> peace✌🏻


End file.
